The Truth is Out!
by xoneworldx
Summary: Usagi has a dream, Misaki learns to beg, and Takahiro founds out something rather embarassing about his littler brother and his best friend


"U-Usagi! Ahh~!" Misaki continued to call out his elder lover's name, moaning and screaming in the throes of his pleasure as Akihiko Usami, aka Usagi, continued to lick, roam, and tease all the way down the young college student's body.

"Ahh, nn…Usagi-san, stop…stop teasing me, I…I," Misaki stammered blushing and panting, his voice quivering as he felt Usagi's long fingers trail along his back in a slow, decent downwards.

"Oho? Did you want something else, Misaki? Was there something you wanted? Something you need maybe?" Usagi whispered huskily, leaning in to blow sexily into Misaki's ear, making him bite his lip to suppress a moan.

"Need!" Misaki shouted, eyes widening as Usagi stroked the tip of his cock.

"What do you need, Misaki, you have to tell me," Usagi whispered again, nibbling delicately on the boy's earlobe.

"I want you in me! USAGI!" Misaki shouted out in need, his body on fire with lust, his cock twitching slightly in anticipation. Usagi had never seen any more beautiful thing in existence.

"As you wish" Usagi said bestowing Misaki with one of those rare smiles. One that truly spoke of how happy he was, how much he loved Misaki. Misaki's eyes fell half way as he gazed at the beautiful face above him before Usagi leaned in kissing him softly, gentle with love that would melted anyone to liquid. Usagi then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses, nipping slightly to extract a few more delectable moans from the younger lover. Usagi brought his mouth down to the throbbing erection of the young college student and licked a trail from the down to the base and up again, loving the sounds of Misaki's startled pleasure. As the elder went to slowly take Misaki's erection into his mouth, sucking expertly, he teased the entry of the hole of Misaki's entrance.

Usagi plunged one finger into the tight ring of muscle, making Misaki gasp and whimper slightly at the sudden interaction. Once he got used to it however it became almost excruciating pleasurable, Usagi's mouth, his fingers scissoring into his prostrate, it was long before with a shout of his lover name he came.

"USAGI! Ahh!" Usagi looked up to watch the ecstasy play across Misaki's adorably flushed face and smirked happily, and waited for Misaki's orgasm to ride out a while.

"Do you want more?" he asked staring at Misaki seductively, once again pushing his fingers to the boy's entrance but to Usagi's surprise, Misaki brought his hands to stop Usagi from doing so, then wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck , whispering attentively into his ear while positioning his ass to Usagi's own erection.

"I…want you hard and deep in me, Usagi-san," Misaki said, his voice soft and lower than usual. Just then, he lowered himself onto Usagi's cock wincing slightly as he took it all in.

"Ahh, Usagi-san, I love you, I love you so so much!" Misaki cried out as he speared himself on Usagi over and over. Moaning and screaming in pleasure.

"Love…you."

Just then, Usagi felt a sharp jolt on his head and opened his eyes, to find a scowling Misaki hovering above him holding a slipper like it was a weapon of life or death. Usagi blinked groggily.

"What?" he said confused.

"I DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DREAMING ABOUT BAKA HENTAI USAGI!" Misaki raged at the still half asleep Usagi, clinging around his waist like some teddy bear from his outrageous collection.

"It…was a dream?" he said slowly, stopping Misaki's rant halfway to look at him confusedly.

"What wa—mpff!" He was cut off by Usagi, pushing and pinning him down beneath him. Misaki started angrily to say something, but then noticed the devilish look on Usagi's face and gulped, with wide, fearful eyes.

"Let's change that then," Usagi gave a devilish smile as is hand whispered above Misaki's chest, "I'm going to make you _beg_," Usagi said looking down at the terrified Misaki.

"NOOOOO!"

**Later, at the University**

**Misaki's POV**

Damn that Usagi! Damn him to fucking hell! That unbelievable bastard! That mother fucking ass! Gahh! Bloody effing mother of that that should be damned! That walking dick! That effing sadist! Usagi, you effing cock sucking jerk! Goddammit, I'm in a fucking rage!

He…he…he made me _beg._ Misaki thought, the little voice in his head whispering softly in shame as his face heated up to a bright, red color that slightly resembled a tomato.

Gah, just thinking about what he did is making my blood boil! I've been shouting profanities at the universe and earning somewhat…shocked and disgruntled looks from the poor citizens.

"Pissed up clapper! Minging nunce! Bloody tosser! Fuktard ass-wipe ass-whore! Son of a motherless goat. Fuck you! Jumping jingle bells! Oh, dad-nab-it!, ding-dang it! Holy balls! Holy dental hygiene batman! Cryptofascist hyperqueef! Lousy, no good, goddamned, mother fucking, son-of-a-bitching, bastard! Mother fucking—"

"_Misaki!_"

Uh oh…I know that voice.

_Oh shi—_

I turned around slowly to find standing there with a shocked expression etched in his face, my dear brother, Takahashi Takahiro. My rampaging thoughts halted suddenly as my face dropped in disbelief and terror.

"Mi-Misaki! I never knew you used such profanity! You have no idea how disappointed this makes me! I thought you were supposed to be my innocent little brother, hidden from all the vile things of the world!" dramatically exclaimed Nii-chan, gesturing wildly, his face contorted with disappointment.

Yeah…er, "hidden from all the vile things of the world" my foot. That's not working out too well.

"Eto…What are you doing here, Nii-chan?"

"Oh!" The disappointed and shocked expression now gone. Victory! "Well, with me being married and you living with Usagi-san, we never see each other anymore and this makes me a sad. Therefore, I have decided to take you out for some family bonding time! And no need to worry, I've called Usagi-san letting him know you'll be home later."

"Oh…well, thanks, Nii-chan! Will you be returning to Usagi-san's apartment with me for dinner?"

"No, actually you and I will be eating out. Usagi-san said he'd figure something out for himself."

For some reason, the thought of Usagi-san home all alone trying to make him dinner made my stomach feel uneasy. _He'd probably give himself food poisoning_, I thought uneasily.

Nii-chan and I walked around town, popping into different stores to look at things. I was having a really good time but I couldn't stop thinking about Usagi-san…I mean…he's home all alone…he could…I don't know, fall down the stairs or drown or burn the place down…or gets blown up from a bombing by terrorists!

No, that won't happen. He can take care of himself. I don't know why I'm so worried—

No! I'm not worried! Why would I be worried about that pervert! Heh heh…yeah…not worried at all…

I wandered over to some panda plushies. They were pretty cute looking and Usagi-san would probably like them…No, he doesn't need more plushies. He's already got a ton to supply an entire toy shop! But…his feeling might get hurt because I didn't get him anything…Should I…? No, no, he's fine…

I did eventually end up getting him a plush and then headed over to where Nii-chan was standing.

We went back to wandering around town when things got awkward. Like…really awkward.

"Misaki, what is that on your neck?" Nii-chan asked as he lowered himself down to my height to get a better look. My hand immediately shot to the part of my neck he was peering at and felt the tender skin beneath my fingers.

A bite mark.

Damn it, Usagi-san!

"Eto…It-it's nothing, Nii-chan! There's nothing to look at! You're imagining things!" I exclaimed, flustered. I tried turning my body away from him but grabbed me by the shoulders so I couldn't move.

"Misaki, show me. I wanna see. I'm you're Nii-san so listen to me." Damn it. Nii-chan never used that tone with me unless he's serious about something. He must seriously want to look at it. I need to distract him!

"Er…OMG, look a Pokémon!"

Nii-chan grabbed my hand that was covering the bite mark and yanked it away, exposing the purple flesh.

"Oh, my dear younger brother, Misaki! Is that what I think it is! You're not old enough to be getting into sexual situations with the opposite sex!"

"N-no! It's not what it l-looks l-like, Nii-chan!" I stuttered, frantically waving my hands and shaking my head. "Y-you see, I—"

"Misaki."

I gulped. I'm in deep shit. Fml.

Nii-chan suddenly gave me a wide smile that would blind anyone with its cheeriness. "USE PROTECTION!"

Gaaahhhh! How embarrassing! I can't believe he said that in public! And that loud! I could feel my face heating up and turning as red as a tomato as the people around us started staring at us strangely.

"Nii-chan! Y-you can't shout out such nonsense in public places!" I said, hiding my face in my hands in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Misaki, no need to be ashamed! I get those all the time from my beloved Manami!"

Oh, God! I didn't need to know that!

"B-b-b-b-but! I-I mean! N-n-noooo, it's n-not—"

"My dear younger brother is a lover!"

"Dammit, Usagi-san!" I whisper-yelled turning away and looked to the ground in frustration, cursing the older man once more.

"Usagi-san?"

E-e-EEEEEHHHHH? HE HEARD THAT?

"N-n-n-n-nooooooo, n-not Usagi-san! I-I said…uuhhhh…" I stammered, struggling to find something to say.

This was not good!

"Do you mean to tell me Usagi-san did this to you?"

"N-no! II WAS A BUNNY, THEY BITE YA KNOW! HA HA HA HA!"

"Be honest with me, Misaki! Usagi-san is my best friend and if he's doing things to you, I need to know!"

Oh no, shit, fuckkk! What do I do? If I tell him the truth, surely he'll make me move out!

"Uuhhh, well, you see…"

"Misaki," he said in his very serious tone.

"…Nii-chan…"

He gave me a stern look. I sighed, defeated.

"H-hai…"

He didn't say anything. He looked away and started walking in silence to direction of the apartment.

I walked behind him in silence. My heart was heavy with dread. I wonder what Nii-chan thinks of me. He probably hates me now. And Usagi-san too, probably. What would I do if I had to move out? I don't know what I'd do without Usagi-san. I enjoy his company at time despite his annoying habits of groping me.

He makes me feel loved; happy…I'd be lonely without him. I need him. I want him. No one but him. Not that I would EVER EVER ON PAIN OF DEATH ADMIT IT! I'll make as many octopi-wieners as he wants. I'll stand up to Nii-chan if I have to.

I just don't want to be without him. I don't want to be without his touches, or his cigarette smell, or even his toys.

Because I need him. I wouldn't know what to do…I'd be lost without him.

Even if he makes me beg.

Now I feel somewhat perverted….

We reached the door of the apartment within minutes and I unlocked the door. My heart pounded, dreading the awaiting event about to unfold. A bead of sweat ran down the side of my face. We walked in and were greeted my Usagi-san, who seemed to sense the tension right away. It was sort of hard to miss.

Nii-chan's face showed no emotion. I couldn't tell what he was thinking which scared me. He was always easy to read.

"Did you two have a nice time?" asked Usagi-san, trying to lighten the mood a little but it didn't seem to work considering what nii-chan said next.

"What are you really to Misaki?"

Right down to business then. Fuck.

Usagi-san seemed to take his time answering. He just stared at Nii-chan with his poker face, breathing calmly. After a few minutes, he answered.

"I am the one who tutors him and provides him with a home."

So…that's what he is…

"But also, I'm the one who loves him deeply. I'm not all too certain about his feelings for me but I know my feelings for him are definite. I will follow him and make sure he's happy. I will fulfill all his needs and wants. I love him and will never stop loving him. He makes me whole and keeps me warm from the harsh and fierce coldness of the winter air; he's my sun, forever keeping me happily content; my moon, always giving me the light to see my way through the darkness of the night. Misaki is the world to me and if there's no Misaki in my life, it would be meaningless to continue living."

My heart skipped a beat. Or two. Or five hindred.

This is why Usagi-san is a novelist.

Usagi-san turned his gaze from Nii-chan to me, his violet eyes entrancing me. I could see all the emotion in them; all his feeling for me. He had no defenses up, exposing his whole soul to me. His undying love for me…made me feel important…loved.

I love him. After something like that and, and everything that's happened…there was simply no denying that warm, flushed feeling in my chest as I looked at him.

Nii-chan didn't say anything. He just stood there, his eyes closed as he processed everything Usagi-san had said. It seemed like hours were dragging by. After for what seemed like eternity, he finally spoke.

"Misaki…Usami-san has spoken his feelings. What are yours?"

There were so many things I could say. So many things I feel. But I had to answer quickly. I needed to say it all. I need to let Usagi-san know. I've imagined this before; confessing to someone I loved, but I never thought it would be so terrifying. I took a deep breath to calm my frantic nerves and bravely looked to Nii-chan.

"He's annoying. He can barely take care of himself. He can't cook, isn't a good housekeeper, and gets in my way at times; He embarrasses me in front of people like Aikawa-san, always reeks of cigarettes, and infuriates me with his perverted novels. He forces himself on me and says perverted things and it drives me crazy!" I said truthfully. "But I love all of it."

Usagi-san's eyes widened slightly and a grin crept onto his face.

"When he's not around, I am constantly worrying about him. I feel content when he's with me, and I don't need anything else in the world. I need him with me. I...I love him, Nii-chan. I want to stay here so please don't make me move out," I said. I said it…I confessed my love and I didn't explode. Mission complete. Nii-chan nodded his head to himself, obviously thinking about what to do about the situation. And I really hope he's finish so I could go collapse and die of embarrassment.

"Well…I can't really anything. Usagi-san has been my best friend for so many years and I love both of you very much. Therefore, I will accept your love for each other and support your decision," Nii-chan said smiling.

Relief flooded washed through me. I could finally breathe!

Nii-chan, I love you so much. Thank you. Best brother ever.

"But Usagi-san, if you hurt Misaki, I'll make sure you end up in ICU. I am an overprotective brother after all. Just warning you," Nii-chan said a bit over cheerfully.

Usagi-san chuckled. "No need to worry, Takahiro. If I hurt Misaki, I'd put myself there."

I certainly hope he was joking…

Nii-chan smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I should be heading home to Manami now. Mata ne!" And with that he was gone.

And Usagi-san and I were alone.

He turned to me and smiled. "Did you mean that?"

"Mean what? HA HA HA…" I felt my face turn read and looked away, hiding my insecurity. Even though I knew he loved and I loved him, I still felt nervous, even though I knew that he loved me as while, I couldn't help but to shy away in all of my insecurties. I heard him walk behind me and felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, hugging me to him. I could feel his breath on my ear, tickling me.

"Misaki, I love you."

His lips made it to my earlobe, nipping and sucking on it. The contact made me shiver.

"Do you love me too?" I heard him whisper.

"Unn…y-yes."

And before you knew it, we were in Usagi-san's room on the bed with our clothes off.

"Uunn…mff…aahh~!" Usagi-san's hands made my skin burn like fire everywhere they touched and he took my nipples into his mouth, flicking his toungue over the sensitive area's, making my whole body shudder with delight at the almost painfully arousing feeling.

"Mmm…being so intimate with you twice in one day, I love it," he said before licking my ear. "Did you like begging earlier_, Mi-sa-ki_?" he dragged out, his voice a soft whisper of a husky breath in my ear. His large hand ghosted over the overheated edges of my body and found their way to it my aching and hard member. God, the simple things he could do to me, that touched my body, my heart, my very soul on fire in arousal and in something even deeper than that…

"U-Usagi-san," I murmured, my breath ragged. I felt the pleasure consuming me in spots of white in my vision as I felt Usagi's sinful hands massaging me.

"You are the purpose of my life and that's worth more than anything to me. Stay with me forever."

"I couldn't leave if I wanted." I pulled his mouth to mine, giving a sweet kiss that was tinged with the desperation of a fast coming release. Usagi's hands moved faster and I nearly came on him. No, I would pleasure him first, wanting, if only for today to do something in response to him, something to give him, the things I never could before. I freed myself from under him and pushed onto his back. Before he could say anything, I knelt down to see his erection gulping slightly, before shaking the hesitation from my head and gave it an experimental lick. I heard Usagi hiss, then relax into the bed sheets, and took this as my cue to continue. I wrapped my lips around him and inched my mouth around his length, my head slowly bobbing up and down his length. I felt Usagi's hand entangle itself in my hair, tugging at it. I licked the head of his member, tasting the pre-cum.

"Misaki…if you keep on going I…I'm going to..." Usagi-san panted, tightening his grip on my hair almost making it hard to bear. Usagi gasped and gave a shudder as he came in my mouth, and I swallowed it all, wincing only slightly in shock and the bitter taste of it, but actually finding it not all that bad. I look up at his dazed face and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Did you like it?" I asked him, curiously, not quite sure how I had done as this was my first attempt at anything of this nature.

He nodded. "Very much." He pushed me onto my knees, his strong hands now flickering over my nipples. "Now it's my turn to pleasure you." He said with a dark taunting smile, that in all honestly was pretty god damn sexy. He reached a hand down to my aching member again and rubbed it while another hand was still at my chest. He nipped at the back of my neck and I gasped as I felt his teeth graze my skin. Even though we've been intimate more than a few times before, my body always felt like new to these intoxicating sensations as if it were the first time.

I then felt his hand go to my hips, and slide down one finger ghosting at my entrance, ready to start preparing me for what to come next. He pushed one finger into me and I hissed softly at the slight discomfort. He pushed another finger in and scissor them to stretch out the tight ring of muscle.

"Nnn…Usagi-san…" I whimpered as Usagi's fingers rubbed against my prostate. Usagi smiled and kissed me, then added a third finger, continuing to stretch my tight entrance even further. I threw my head back in ecstasy. It was painful yet pleasurable at the same time as he pumped his fingers inside me. I wanted—no, _needed_ more. I needed all of Usagi.

"U-Usagi-san, I need you! Please!" I begged. Yes, begged, but there are just sometimes when things get just a little bit out of hand and people are way to polite to get just a little bit rough.

"Call me by my name."

"I need you...pleasee...A-Ahihiko."

I could he was smirking as he spoke. "Say the magic word."

"Akihiko!"

"Ha, not the right word but I'll give you credit for trying."

Usami pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube, dribbling some onto his throbbing manhood. I arched up as I felt Akihiko enter me slowly until he was completely inside. Akihiko nibbled on my neck as he slowly began his thrusts slowly, making sure each thrust made me moan loudly. Soon, he hit a pleasure spot and I gasped. I gripped the bed sheets tightly, bracing myself for the ecstasy to come.

"Uunnn…A-aahhh~!" Usagi's movement grew harder and faster, I felt his fingernails dig down on my back, and I moaned his name. My legs began trembling, and my spine and groin tingled with excitement. I could feel my face was beet red and I was gasping relentlessly, allowing Usagi to ride me for all I was worth.

"Unh! Hah! Ah, Usagi-san! Faster!" I pleaded, rolling my hips along with Usagi's thrusts, wanting everything to go deeper harder, faster till I was fucked hard enough that I would be in bed for the next week.

He sped up more, going as fast as he could, grabbing a hold of my pre-cummed soaked member, rubbing in time to his thrusts. "Aahh, I'm going to cum, Akihiko!" He kept his pace and soon I released my sticky cum all over Usami's hand. He continued to ride me and soon I felt his seed shoot deep into me. The room was filled with our satisfied moans.

He lay beside me, holding me in his arms, my flushed face buried in the crook of his neck. I never wanted this moment to end, it was just too perfect. I can't describe how happy I am with Usagi-san by my side and knowing he won't ever leave me.

"Usa—Akihiko."

"Hmm?"

"I…Im...really happy right now." I whispered softly, my face red with embarssment.

"I'm glad to hear that. I love you, Misaki." A moment later I heard deep breaths coming from him and knew he'd fallen asleep.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes as dreams of Usagi-san engulfed me.3 awwww


End file.
